Chacun son tour ?
by Luna Strata
Summary: Heu... Je peux rien dire sans casser la chute... Bah venez voir, vous risquez pas grand chose lol Oneshot, drôle et sûrement un peu kawai.


**Base :** Ca doit être du Gundam Wing, autrement je ne serais pas là, non ?

**Couple : **Bah ne changeons pas une équipe qui gagne lol Y'a du Heero et forcément y'a du Duo

**Disclaimer :** Toujours pô à moua…

**Genre :** Plot bunny rigolo et inutile ?

**Notes :** Je peux pas vraiment dire grand chose sans révéler le contenu de la fic. Donc je vous laisse découvrir :-)

**Dédicaces : **A mes coupines que j'aime. J'espère que vous vous reconnaîtrez lol

**Chacun son tour ?**  
Par Luna

La nuit était tombée. Le ciel était déchiré par des éclairs. Le tonnerre grondait. Un vent violent soufflait une pluie battante. C'était une véritable petite tempête automnale qui sévissait.

Dans la petite maison Maxwell-Yuy, c'était un autre genre de tempête qui raisonnait.

Le couple était dans le salon, assis devant la cheminée. Le feu, qui crépitait, diffusait une chaleur agréable dans la pièce.

"Hee-chan, s'il te plait…" Supplia Duo, la tête basse.  
"C'est toi qui as proposé qu'on fasse un tirage au sort à chaque fois. Alors assume." Fit Heero en s'étirant. "Je me suis pas plaint quand j'ai dû le faire deux ou trois fois de suite."

Le châtain à la longue natte se rapprocha félinement de son amant, enroulant ses bras autour du cou du Japonais.

"Et si on le faisait chacun son tour ?" Proposa l'Américain en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de Heero.  
"Je veux bien, mais aurais-tu oublié que c'est moi qui l'ai fait la dernière fois ?"  
"T'es pas drôle Hee-chan."  
"Mauvais perdant." Sourit-il.

Duo s'installa entre les jambes de Heero qui était en tailleur.

"Si tu le fais, je te réserve une surprise." Susurra le châtain en mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.  
"Tu n'arriveras pas à m'amadouer." Répondit le jeune homme au regard cobalt en caressant le dos de son amour.  
"Suis un peu fatigué. Et si on le faisait demain matin ?"  
"Je sais très bien que tu y arriveras pas, parce que tu te lèves trop tard et que tu seras trop pressé."  
"Pfffff…" Souffla Duo.  
"Ecoute, je veux bien te laisser une chance."

Le châtain redressa vivement la tête, une lueur pleine d'espoir dans ses améthystes.

"C'est vrai ? Tu veux bien ?"  
"Oui, mais si tu perds à nouveau-"  
"Je me plaindrais pas, promis !"  
"Bon on fait comment ?" Demanda Heero, amusé par le comportement de Duo.  
"On refait Pierre, caillou, ciseau ?"  
"Non, tu trouves toujours quelque chose à redire avec ce jeu. Pile ou face ?"  
"Okay !"

Duo sortit une pièce de sa poche et la tendit à Heero, qui la contrôla. Juste pour être sûr quelle n'était pas truquée. Il avait appris avec le temps à se méfier des supercheries dont était capable son petit démon.

Heero jeta la pièce en l'air en disant :  
"Pile ou face ?"  
"Pile !" S'écria Duo, les mains légèrement tremblantes.

Le Japonais rattrapa la pièce dans la main droite et la retourna sur le dos de sa main gauche. Il souleva doucement la paume pour jeter un coup d'œil et referma tout de suite l'ouverture.

Les épaules basses, Heero regarda Duo qui sautillait littéralement sur place.

"Tu sais que je t'aime Koi ?"  
"Oui oui, bien sûr. Alors ? C'est pile ?"

Le brun enleva sa main pour découvrir la petite pièce, alors que Duo se penchait pour voir le résultat.

"Et c'est bien parce que je t'aime… que je vais te prêter mon super imperméable."

Si on avait été dans un dessin animé, on aurait pu voir une ombre passer sur le visage du châtain.

"Noooonnnnn !"

**xoxox**

Dans le couloir qui menait à l'entrée de la maison, Heero poussait un Duo harnaché de la tête au pied pour affronter une météo déchaînée.

"T'as pas de cœur Hee-chan."  
"Je sais, je sais, je suis un glaçon qui n'a pas de sentiment. Et toi tu avais dit que tu te plaindrais pas."  
"Mes cheveux vont être tout mouillés et emmêlés…"  
"Duo, ta natte est à l'intérieur de la veste et tu as une capuche sur la tête."  
Le châtain n'écoutait plus et continua ses lamentations.  
"Et mes petits petons vont être tout mouillés et ils auront froids. Après je tomberai malade."  
"Tu as des bottes en caoutchouc."  
"Et si un éclair me foudroie ?"  
"Ça fait dix minutes qu'il n'y a plus d'éclair."

L'Américain se retourna pour faire face à son bourreau.  
"Ça vous prend en traître ce genre de chose."  
"Duo…" Souffla le Japonais.  
"Si dans cinq minutes, je ne suis pas de retour, appelle les secours."  
"Tu devrais faire de la comédie dramatique, tu ferais fureur, j'en suis sûr." Répondit Heero, à la limite du fou rire, tandis qu'il contrôlait la combinaison anti-pluie pour être sûr que l'eau ne pourrait pas s'infiltrer.

Dans un ultime soupir de désespoir, Duo ouvrit la porte. Il jeta un dernier regard de chien battu à son amant, avant de poser un premier pied dehors.

"Duo ?"  
Le châtain tourna la tête. Heero aurait-il pitié de lui ?  
"Tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose ?"  
Apparemment pas…  
"Non, je vois pas."

Heero se rapprocha pour lui donner un baiser.

"L'objet de ton supplice."

Et il lui tendit… un sac poubelle.

**Owari**

Tout ça parce que mercredi je jetais quelque chose et que je me rendais compte que la poubelle commençait à être pleine…  
J'ai essayé d'oublier ce plot bunny, mais il s'est accroché à moi… Sale bête !

Pour ceux qui attendent la suite de _Pourquoi moi_, je posterai le chapitre 2 mardi :-)


End file.
